


Moonlight and Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aftercare cuddles, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, F/M, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Original Fiction, Smut, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The moon light dances across his face. He’s so beautiful. His lips part, a moan breaks the silence. Is that what woke me up?





	Moonlight and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> *Any possible similarities in this to existing works by other AO3 authors is strictly coincidental and not meant to take credit away from anyone, whatsoever, period. *

I turn over sighing heavily, as I lie down onto my left side, facing my lover.

Cat’s laying there on his back, one arm across his chest the other laying completely still beside him.

The window is slightly cracked letting in a chilly breeze. It feels fantastic on my bare shoulders.  
The moon light dances across his face. He’s so beautiful. His lips part, a moan breaks the silence. Is that what woke me up?

My eyes travel the exposed skin of his chest. It rises. It falls. He’s so peaceful. So beautiful in the moonlight. Before I’m able to look further south another moan catches my attention causing me to look up towards his face.

Is he..?

My gaze drops finding him completely aroused. His proud member standing tall and thick. Its now my turn to moan.

 “Cat...” I whisper, but he doesn’t answer. He’s asleep.

 “Cat...” I whisper again. This time I place my hand on top of his. His only acknowledgment is his tongue as it runs across his bottom lip. I scoot in closer lifting his hand from his chest, I nuzzle my face into his palm. Still nothing. I turn my head to the side as I relax my jaw I pull his index finger into my mouth, stopping at his knuckle I slowly release it with a pop.

I repeat this with all his fingers ending with a bite on the nail bed of his pinky.

 “Lover...” I pause briefly making sure he is still asleep before I place his arm over his head. I scoot in even closer.

My lips find his nipple. My tongue circles it; once, twice, three times before I catch it in between my teeth. I pull back, releasing him. My right hand slowly removes the sheets from him, freeing his cock. Fuck. The same hand finds its way in between my legs. I’m so fucking wet. My fingers slip effortlessly in and out of my cunt. I coat my hand with the moisture that’s currently flooding from me as I look up to my Ghoulish bedmate.

The moonlight acts as a spotlight, shining directly on his cock. It’s so full. I gently cup his balls, knowing how much he loves it when he’s soaked in me, I plan to coat him thoroughly. I dip my hand back in between my legs, spreading my lips I dive even further completely covering my hand. I loosely grip him in my hand from the base of his cock to his head, slowly spreading my essence on him. His hips buck slightly causing me to freeze the path my hand was taking.

 “Yes... More.” My hand continues on. Up and down. I scoot in, hovering over him with my mouth wide open. I flatten my tongue as I lick the head of his cock catching the bead of precum that sat there.

 “Do you want more?” I whisper to his cock before I take him fully into my mouth, tasting myself on him.

 “Grrr... I need more!” He growls as he fists his hand into my hair, pulling me to him, his mouth crashes into mine, busting my lip open I can taste my blood as it invades our kiss. Cat's other hand lands itself three times across my backside before he sinks his fingers into my cheek, guiding me over his impressive erection. I sink down onto him crying out at the feeling of being completely full.

 “Cat!” The cut on my lip must be bigger than I thought because I can feel the blood dripping down my chin, to my breasts... I sit up, going to wipe the blood from my mouth his hand reaches out, pausing me.  
 

 "No, no. Let me, love.” He swipes his hand across my chin, his index finger dipping in between my lips finding the cut and pokes it, causing more blood to spill. When he’s satisfied, his hand drops to my chest. Using his finger as a paint brush he bloodies my chest with his sigil. Once finished he leans up, bringing us face to face. His eyes are wild. Our lust is so tangible, so thick it clouds the air. I blink a few times as if that would help clear me of it. Our chests rise and fall dramatically as we try to balance our labored breathing.

  “More.”

Nodding my consent I brace myself for what’s to come.

He licks his lips in preparation, his eyes see, know everything. I roll my hips into him trying to communicate my need.

 “More, please. Cat...” I whine. He cuts me off, pulling me closer to him by my hair.

His tongue breaks out from behind his teeth, he leans in further, gently cleaning my face of blood. The closer he gets to the cut the more pressure he applies. His tongue finds the cut, probing it slightly before he takes it in between his teeth. He tugs it, willing it open further to produce more blood. Looking me directly in the eyes he sucks my lip into his mouth, drinking from me.

I pull back, ripping my face from his as I shove him down into the mattress, I place my hand around his neck keeping him in place as I ride his cock.

 “You can have as much as you want as long as you keep fucking me.”

He thrusts high up into me, his fingers digging deeply into the soft skin of my thigh.

 “I assure you that won’t be a problem, baby.”

His other hand reaches out and up into my hair freeing it from its tie. It falls out tickling my breasts.

 “Cat!” I cry out. Our pace is devastatingly slow. I throw my head back pulling my hand from his neck as he works himself in and out of me. I can literally feel every inch of him.

 “Fuck!”

I reach up with my left hand pinching the cut on my lip, hard. It spatters all over Cat’s face.

He chuckles darkly.

 “You’re always so messy, love.”

 “You love it, babe.”

He summons me to him with a finger.

 “Come, here.”

I oblige, dropping down as I increase our pace. He looks savage covered in my blood. Absolutely feral. Breathtaking. I lean in closer, licking, lapping up the mess I made of my lover. His hand finds my backside as it rains down, showering me with affection.

 “Fuck! Cat!” His free hand silences me as it tightens around my throat effectively cutting me off. His pace quickens, I slam myself down onto him meeting him thrust for thrust, each one becoming stronger than the last.

I take my lip into my mouth and pull all the blood I can get, letting it drip out all over me and my Aether ghoul. He growls, flipping us over instantly. He grabs my hands and holds them both above my head in one of his. He latches onto my nipple tugging at me roughly. I hiss at the pain but roll my hips up into his needing more.

 

 “Is this what you want, lover?” He kisses up my chest licking up the wasted blood as he goes. “You want me to be rough with you? You are such a peculiar little thing. But you know what?”

I grunt as he litters my neck with little bites, his tongue sweeps across my chin, he pauses opening his eyes, staring intently into mine.

 “I want it too.”

He smirks. Raising his free hand, he pulls it back, releasing an impressive series of open handed smacks to my breast. I love it when he is like this. Totally lost to his beast. To fuck and feed. I raise my hips to him, an offering. I am yours.

 “Yes! Cat!”

I wrap one leg around his waist, placing the other on his shoulder, allowing him deeper. Cat reaches out, his hand holding my head still as his other hand firmly wrapping around my throat, squeezing it,slightly.

 “Harder! Cat! Please!” He throws my leg off of his shoulder as he pulls me close to him. Chest to chest, thrusting wildly into me. His hand squeezes my throat harder. My cunt contracts against him. Absolutely loving how rough he is being. I’m so close.

 “Fuck babe! I’m cumming!”

He leans down taking my mouth in his as he starts to feed from me again, releasing his grip on my throat. My cunt contracts around him, pushing him over the edge. He collapses on top of me, both of us struggling to catch our breath. He recovers first, propping himself up he reaches out turning the bedside light on.

 “Hey, are you alright beloved?” It amazes me how easily he can switch back. I nod. Not ready to use my voice.

Cat stares at me intently making sure I’m truly alright. He pulls out and picks me up, cradling me into his arms, rocking us back and forth. It’s so calming.

 “What time is it, love?” He reluctantly breaks eye contact in search of the time.

 “Five AM.” He leans down pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead. We fall back into the pillows enjoying a few more minutes of silence. I sit up looking at my Aether ghoul with a smirk on my face, counting down on my fingers. 3.2.1.

At the end of the count down there is a loud crash coming from the kitchen.

 “ASMODEOUS ON HIS FUCKING THRONE!” We can’t help but laugh at Elgin as he trips over our cats and falling right into their water bowl.


End file.
